User talk:RoxasNobody
}} Welcome! Sorry it took me so long to get back to you. Do you have any specifics that you want changed on the talk bubble, like colors or quotes? Happy Festivus! Hi Heyy! Just dropped in to say hi!--Riku's Love is bored :/ 03:51, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas!--Riku's Love is bored :/ 03:57, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Friends! }} Hi And also I would like to say if I can do anything for you just say so! I'm always happy to help anyone I can. Do you know how to make a talk bubble? }} How To Make A Talk Bubble } |text=text }} *Image- The image is the talk sprite you want to use in your bubble. To select a sprite just find the sprite you want, go to its link and copy and paste the DaysRoxas.png (end piece of the link that says something similar to this) into the section. *Imagesize- It’s best not to mess with this one. Usually 70px is fine. *Color- This is the top color of the bubble. *Color2- This is the bottom color of the bubble. *Textcolor- The color of the top text. *Textcolor2- The color of the bottom text. *Line- This is the color of the line that appears in the middle of the divide of the top and bottom sections of the talk bubble. *Fonttype- Arial should be fine unless you know other fonts and would like to incorporate it. *Name- This is where you put your username like mine is RoxasXIIILK. Make sure you actually type in your ‘’’REAL FULL’’’ username. If you would like to shorten your name then simply put |nick=insert your “nickname” here under the name section. In the nick section (if you choose to use it) you write you shortened name like for me I put in Roxas. *Sig- This section contains your first quote. *Time- This section holds your optional second quote before } and the time. *Text- I believe this section is pretty self explanatory but since I know how clueless I can be sometimes I’ll lay it out simple; This section holds your text (what you want to say.) } |text=Making Talk Bubbles is wicked easy once you understand the coding! If you have any questions just ask and I’ll do my best to clear it up right away! }} Greetings Your Request Comrads Happiness :D Re: Friends Hey,Nobody,how have you been.--The Dark Master 17:58, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Heyyy Oh just some stuff thats all. Dont be depressed cuz i am --Riku's Love is bored :/ 23:42, January 22, 2011 (UTC) lots of the past..thats all im saying! Sorry I dont wanna say it much on a talkpapge...--Riku's Love is bored :/ 04:49, January 23, 2011 sorry to sound mad, i just dont want everyone to kno whats totally wrong but its just my dad thats all :) ill survive til im 18 bye Riku's Love is bored :/ 15:08, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Long time no see Re: Snow Re:Sprites Thnx Thanks for welcoming me. man i'm getting alot of hospitality. Thnx. i might forget how to make a talkbubble, if i do i'll come to you for help perhaps. well, hope to cya some other time. Thank You Anyone thats kind enough to talk to me on this wiki is essentially considered my friend. XD Also, I think you're the only person I know whos born in the same year as me!}} Believe Hey Look :D Hehe Oh Really I Never Noticed ;D lol I just realized Hi Irc???--Riku's Love is bored :/ 01:55, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Featured Stuff Reconfiguration Re:Question Sorry I didn't know. I set up this thing and I'm still trying to learn how to use it. I didn't mean to delete it BTW it was accidental when I was editing the page and I didn't know how to put it back. Sorry again, I'll try to be more careful :) Roll Call Go here 03:54, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Confused Featured Article 22:07, March 19, 2011 (UTC)|happy=Thanks, but I already have!}} Hey MEETING Hey. :( Sorry, i probably sound really dumb and that i cant do anything but this is the last time i will bother you, i swear! I just wanted to know, how would i copy and paste the coding you used for that talk bubble you made for me? Alsooo, how do i put a contents bar into my profile so i can (like you did) list all my talk bubbles? Thank you so much for all your help. :) --.:Sora:. 20:04, March 27, 2011 (UTC)